Ambush Lingerie Makeover
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: With honeymoon sizzling just around the corner, Miyu's mom and girl friends decided to make a sudden drop-by and share their rather shocking knowledge and ideas to Miyu. But will they prove to be helpful…or disastrous?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Ambush Lingerie Makeover

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: With honeymoon sizzling just around the corner, Miyu's mom and girl friends decided to make a sudden drop-by and share their rather shocking knowledge and ideas to Miyu. But will they prove to be helpful…or disastrous?

XOXOXOXOX

With only two days remaining before her Big Day, Miyu was caught in a daydream when the door of her bedroom suddenly slammed open.

"Miyu-chan!"

"Nanami! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking you up." Then Nanami coaxed with a teasing smile. "Have you finished packing for your honeymoon?"

Miyu blushed. "I had. Last night."

"Can I see what you'll bring?" Nanami almost crawled to her bag in excitement.

Miyu sweatdropped. "Sure. Go ahead."

With full grin, Nanami began rummaging Miyu's things. But she checked every corner and finally she threw her hands up.

"Where's your lingerie?"

"Pardon?"

"Your lin-ge-rie?" Nanami repeated, carefully spacing the word.

Miyu innocently blinked twice and tilted her head before asking, "What's that?"

Nanami's jaw dropped. She then attacked her own bag and pulled out her phone.

"Get here fast." She looked at Miyu whose face is full of questions. She felt she had to sigh and shake her head. "We have an emergency."

XOXOXOXOX

"Seriously Nanami-chan," Miyu's eyes fixed on a particular guest. "You even called my mom?"

Nanami just shrugged. "It's as I said so – an emergency."

Miki clasped her daughter's hand, her eyes filled with alligator tears. "My baby, where have I done wrong?"

Miyu was suddenly confused. "What–?"

"You obviously need help, Miyu." Aya spoke up from across the room. "_This_ is a granny panty." As if to make the point, she displayed it for all to see.

Everyone except Miyu groaned. In defense, she grabbed it and clutched it near her chest. "But i-it's comfortable."

"Sorry to say this Miyu-chan but," Christine initiated politely, "I honestly think that as soon as Saionji-kun saw you in _that_, he'd already be out of the room."

"And here I expected a little mercy from you, Chris-chan." Miyu said in a small voice.

Christine just smiled sympathetically in a way of sorry.

Nanami then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's get started, girls. Chris-chan, show us what you've brought please."

Christine nodded with a businesslike face and then laid various pieces of pantyhose, teddy, bustier, peignoir, camisole, even g-string – you name it! Some are so _sheer_ and some are so _small_ that Miyu immediately marked them mentally with a large X.

Never would she wear such a thing even if they all bind her hands and feet. These girls can be that diabolical.

"How about this?" Aya lifted a set of black satin and lace that got her companions going _awww_ over. But for Miyu, it's basically a push-up bra and its matching panty.

There's nothing special about it really, unless you count that she's more of the non-wire plain-design type.

Miyu voiced her thoughts. "No, I don't think–"

"I feel you need this, baby," was Miki's opinion though, "It helps lift those puppies…even though they're next to nothing."

Her mom really had this habit of speaking things straight out. And thought it's true, it still hurts a little. Yes, it has to be little.

"It's at least an A." Miyu looked at Christine's D cup, then at Nanami's C and Aya's A before adding, "Maybe even a B."

They openly threw her a pitying glance that Miyu suddenly had the urge to scream, but Christine definitely saved her sanity.

"You can also wear these garter belt and stockings if you think like you're exposing too much skin." Christine handed it over. "Trust me, it feels sexier that way."

Aya expressed her assent. "It also makes good literary description, you know – Miyu, the Buxom Blonde in Black. And just imagine all the things Kanata will do to you."

Everyone in the room is hyperventilating in anticipation.

Aya continued. "This garter belt for example. There is something about it that just turns men on. You can instruct him to pull it off you…" Aya winked. "With his teeth."

The girls went giddy and screaming, of course. And Miyu – she wanted to faint.

"Please restrain yourself, Aya." Nanami warned after taking calming breaths herself. Automatically, Aya's hazy eyes cleared.

"Okay, back to business." She went over the selection. "Tell us how you feel about…this."

_This_ is a salmon-colored matching pair in lace with a little flower accent on top of the front clasp. And like their reaction to the first one, they almost melted.

Miki actually reached for it. "Oh, you'll destroy him with this, honey." Her back-ups naturally did orchestrated nods.

"You can even wear these beneath your wedding dress. That's the advantage." Nanami pointed out.

"And oh!" Christine even raised her hand. "I've read that rather than taking the loving stage immediately to the bedroom, you can first coax him into the whirlpool wearing those and seduce him there."

Everyone went silent that Christine's cheeks immediately flushed.

She felt she had to explain herself. "T-that is, um, assuming there's a whirlpool in your hotel room." She looked at Miyu for help. "There is, right?"

"Yes, I think so." Miyu returned with a sympathetic smile.

"So, is there something else here that interests you, Miyu?" Nanami waved her hand to encompass the remaining pieces.

It's the perfect question to direct all eyes to her. Miyu inspected the pieces searching for a conservative one.

She chose a simple white satin slip that could've fallen mid-thigh, but as soon as she lifted it, the girls went _No way, too simple_ that she dropped it instantly.

Now in pressure, she blindly picked a random item among the scattered lingerie.

Turns out it was a baby pink-colored baby doll. Miyu was rather happy about it because it essentially covers parts that must be covered; and the cut and color suits her just fine.

But the wide grins on her companions say otherwise. Miyu mentally uttered _uh-oh_.

"You know what they say about baby dolls?" Nanami asked sweetly.

Miyu shook her head. "I don't. And I don't want you to tell me."

"Oh poo, you have to hear this." Nanami rejected her disagreement and continued. "Baby dolls are meant for…tearing up."

Everyone giggled. And Miyu – she wanted the ground to open up and eat her.

"Oh Miyu, you naughty girl," There goes her mom again. "I didn't expect you had it in you. Maybe you'll also like this one."

With that, all hell broke loose and her guests were all talking at once. Pointing that this and that will suit or will not suit her. Suggesting that she should and she should not do that.

Unable to control it anymore, Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get out! Everyone get out!"

All eyes turned to her, obviously shocked at Miyu's outburst. So Miyu immediately added, "Please."

As though they finally understood her, everybody got up and walked out of her room. But as soon as they're out, she can hear them murmur, "I guess we've put a lot of pressure on her," and "It must be the nerves."

Miyu heaved out a long sigh and decided to breathe some fresh air. So she opened the door that leads to the porch and sat there.

She was about to stretch out her arms when she felt that someone's with her.

Bad thing she was right.

Kanata was casually leaning on the foundation, his arms folded on his chest, his eyes directed to the setting sun, his mouth in an arrogant smirk.

"Kanata! How long have you been there?"

He finally looked at Miyu. Oh, she's marrying this hot guy, right?

"Not too long, actually. But I must say I learned a lot from _some_ of the discussions."

Miyu covered her face in embarrassment. "And at what point exactly of the _discussions _have you started eavesdropping?"

Kanata lifted his hand to his chin and stared the other way as if to remember. "I guess it was at the time that your mom said 'My baby, where have I done wrong?'"

"But that's…oh my God." Miyu hid her head between her knees.

Kanata even had the audacity to laugh. _Damn him_, Miyu cursed.

"Come here, Miyu." Kanata then softly commanded.

Miyu glanced up at him and upon seeing Kanata's warm smile, stood up and naturally went into his arms.

"I don't care about those trivial things anyway." Kanata comforted.

"You really mean that?" Miyu wanted to know.

Kanata looked straight to her. "I do. Besides," he leaned closer to whisper at Miyu's ear, "the first time I'll make love with you," his voice dropping in a seductive spell…

"You won't even remember what you're wearing."

Miyu instantly felt her blood rushing to her head that in defense she took one step back before chasing a laughing Kanata who obviously knew what her reaction would be.

XOXOXOXOX

Without their knowing, the previous group was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"They make a happy couple, right?" Miki proudly exclaimed.

Nanami, Aya and Christine can only moan in envy.

XOXOXOXOX

Wow, after almost 4 months of hibernation. I gotta say I'm quite proud of this work. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

A/N: Aya's comment of Buxom Blonde in Black wasn't mine. But it's very fitting that I have to borrow it. Just want you guys to know.

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Ambush Lingerie Makeover

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Curious as to what's running through Kanata's mind while eavesdropping?

A/N: Dedicated to _**lya **_for suggesting a Kanata POV for this fic. And to _**AndreggvilJammer **_for inspiring me to make a sequel (although you didn't mention one). To everyone, I hope this makes you laugh again.

XOXOXOXOX

He's not nervous, all right. He's not!

Curse that Santa and Nozumo for planting the seed in his head. Now the thought's nagging his insides too. He can imagine those two laughing like loons right this moment. But then again, his friends have a point on such topics.

_How the heck do you seduce a virgin?_

Goodness! Is there some sort of manual for it? Or some step-by-step infallible procedure he must familiarize with?

What is he thinking anyway? More accurately, _why is he thinking at all_?

But okay, fine, thinking about it…shouldn't their first night as man and wife just follow, well… nature's course? Is seducing Miyu really that necessary?

With the thought lodged heavily in his mind, he didn't realize he finally reached his place. Kanata looked up the stairs leading to the temple and let out a huge sigh. And with his hands kept in his jacket's pockets, he then trotted up the steps and quietly let himself in.

He was not surprised at all when he saw four extra pairs of lady shoes at the doorstep seeing as the wedding will take place in a few days.

Kanata was reminded again of his impending nuptials and smiled at the thought of finally marrying Miyu. Well, one of his best moments he must admit.

He proceeded to drop by Miyu's room (because he knew that's where they all are) so they would know he's home, but Miki's patronizing tone caught his attention.

"My baby, where have I done wrong?"

_Eh?_

"You obviously need help, Miyu." It's Konishi. "_This_ is a granny panty."

Kanata crinkled his brows. _Why in the world are they talking about Miyu's, er, undies?_

He heard Miyu defending herself saying how it's comfortable when Hanakomachi intercepted, "Sorry to say this Miyu-chan but I honestly think that as soon as Saionji-kun saw you in _that_, he'd already be out of the room."

_Oh, I think I know where this is going._

He can honestly say he just took it for granted that Miyu would prefer the cotton kind. He's no pervert, by the way. It's Miyu's fault for leaving them hanging in the bathroom for all to see.

Now that he remembered, there was this instance while he was brushing his teeth that he noticed a red silk material standing out amidst its white cotton comrades. Finally realizing what it is, he rushed with his routine, shouted at Miyu to let off some steam, and ignored her for an entire day. Just because he's been busy thinking when she did wear that sin of a skimpy cloth.

He jerked out of his reverie when he heard the squeals of the women inside. He was about to step back and return to his room when Miki's comment stopped him in his tracks.

"I feel you need this, baby. It helps lift those puppies…even though they're next to nothing."

"…"

_Pfft! _That was so hilarious! Aunt Miki's straightforwardness can certainly bring the house down. Good thing Miyu had not inherited that side of her mother or surely she would be the death of him.

Kanata was holding his stomach to stifle the laughter as he strains to hear how Miyu will defend herself.

"It's at least an A." Pause. "Maybe even a B."

Kanata had to bite his hand and punch his thigh countless times just to stop the crazy howl threatening to come out of his system.

He knows her size at least, or rather her friends hammered to his head Miyu's vital statistics. For future reference, they said, because apparently, Miyu can be wooed by clothes. She's a girl, all right.

Although it felt weird hearing her say it. What did his stupid friends tell him?

_We, men, consider breasts as miracle. We love them simply because we don't have them._

He is a man. He loves Miyu. Ergo, he loves…Miyu's breast?

He held out his hand level to his chest and inspected it for a moment. He then flexed it, and flexed it, and flexed it, and imagined doing the same with Miyu's –

It felt like all his blood rushed to his head so Kanata shook it for a minute and got a heck of a headache as a result. He deserved this much for disrespecting his fiancée. Miyu wouldn't appreciate being reduced to a pair of…_that_.

He mentally cursed himself, and of course his friends included. Now he knew stupidity can be contagious and he's not enjoying it.

When he finally composed himself, he caught the end of Konishi's statement, "…just imagine all the things Kanata will do to you."

_What did he miss?_

"This garter belt for example." Konishi continued. "There is something about it that just turns men on. You can instruct him to pull it off you…" Pause.

"With his teeth."

Then the girls howled (in their own way) and Kanata could all but see Miyu wanting a hole to magically appear and swallow her.

He chuckled and actually sympathized with her.

But anyways, _Can he really do that?_

_Sheesh! _Stupidity acting up again. Always a bad sign.

Then his stupid phone vibrated making him jumpy. He checked it in disgust and as if to mock him the message read, _Go get her, tiger-man!_

He quickly turned off his phone. You could guess who sent it by the anger clearly registered on Kanata's face.

He then sighed and wished he could pass out right there and then at the corridor. He felt tired and restless at the same time. Instead, he leaned on a foundation and wistfully stared at the orange sky.

He tried to tune in again at what's happening inside the room and he could definitely catch the rustle of clothes and the suggestive teasing of the other girls. He only laughed when Tenchi shared the 'purpose' of wearing a baby doll, or whatever that is.

It was an obvious lie from the tone of it but he bet Miyu bought the motion whole. She can be really naïve on the subject of sexuality. It's one of her cute points; if nobody would mind him using the term 'cute'.

But he was actually relieved the women visited Miyu.

He was worried about her; as Miyu worries on everybody but Miyu. He smiled as he remembered those moments only the two of them are at home.

There were times when Miyu forgets her sensibilities as a woman. With no other girl around to ask right away, she sometimes come running to him flinging a magazine asking on what style of bra, you heard it right, _bra_ will look good on her.

So what does he do? He gives her a glare, shouts some derogatory line about how stupid she is and stomps away blushing furiously whilst thinking, _Come on, Miyu, I'm not that in-touch with my feminine side to know what cut and color would suit you!_

Happy times, but then again, days with Miyu are anything but boring.

Then he suddenly turned as Miyu shouted, "Get out! Everyone get out!"

It was followed by sounds of scrambling feet and muted gossips only women can do. He was about to escape her hurricane when he heard her walking to the porch where he is but then decided to stay anyway.

_Why spoil the fun indeed?_

She walked straight without noticing him and sat there in deep thoughts when she sensed she's not alone. Her head whipped to his direction.

"Kanata! How long have you been there?"

He noticed Miyu's eyes glazed and decided there's no harm in further teasing her. In his mind, he's wearing his signature evil grin.

"Not too long, actually. But I must say I learned a lot from some of the discussions."

Kanata watched as her face flushed in embarrassment before covering it with her hands. "And at what point exactly of the discussions have you started eavesdropping?"

He decided to play along for a while more and pretended to think. "I guess it was at the time that your mom said 'My baby, where have I done wrong?'"

"But that's…oh my God." He saw her ears reddened before she hid those too.

Kanata can't help but laugh heartily at Miyu's actions. If she's already that fun to tease, how much more if he's enticing her to surrender willingly into his arms?

"Come here, Miyu." He asked and she complied. And yes, it was all very natural holding her so close to him.

He then buried his face in her hair before uttering what's really on his mind the first minute he listened, "I don't care about those trivial things anyway."

She pulled away from him and looked up expectantly, "You really mean that?"

_If you only knew, Miyu._ "I do. Besides," he then decided to try one of, according to Nozumo, the foolproof strategies in seducing a girl.

"...the first time I'll make love with you," his voice changing to a guttural purr…

"You won't even remember what you're wearing."

Kanata smiled knowingly and thought he deserves a head start on yet another episode of her chasing him. With Miyu intending to tear his head off, he suddenly wondered…

_How would Miyu react if I actually ripped the lingerie off her? _

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Gosh, my friends will definitely kill me.

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
